a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic cameras of a type of using film cartridges, and more particularly to a device for preventing the double exposure and faulty winding up of a film in this type of camera.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional camera of this type, a member which will work to lock a release button when a film cartridge is mounted in a predetermined position on a camera body and to unlock the release button when the cartridge is taken out of the camera body, and a member which will work to unlock the release button when a film has been completely wound up and to lock the release button again when photographing ends are provided separately and therefore there have been defects that the structure is complicated and troubles are likely to occur and that the structure is so complicated as to be disadvantageous in making the camera small.